Information handling devices (“devices” or “electronic devices”), for example laptop computers, smart phones, tablet devices, smart watches and wearables, and the like, are utilized for communicating, calendaring, to make purchases, and in many other daily tasks. Users often set or receive notifications, e.g., for events. For example, devices detect an event, e.g., a calendar appointment that has come due, an incoming text message, etc., and provide a notification, alert or reminder for the event (“notification,” “alert,” and “reminder” are used interchangeably herein). Common examples include notifications for voice calls, text messages, instant messages, in-application messages, video calls, etc. Such devices also provide the user with notifications regarding events such as scheduled reminders, alarms, etc.
Notifications typically are provided to the device user in the form of a visual display. For example, many smart phones include a tray or screen area in which notifications (e.g., of received text messages, missed calls, etc.) are displayed. Different modes of notification, however, may used to provide a notification. For example, a device may provide audible notifications, on-screen notifications, other visible notifications, haptic notifications such as device vibrations, etc., alone or in some combination.